Pyjamas Party
Serena Tskiuno: Hey~ We're back (Everyone else came in as well) Grandmaster Yellow: Glad to know and while you were enjoying I may have knocked out Aura thinking she was an enemy, but don't worry she's okay Zuzu: Okay, this is too good, she got knocked out, because you guys thought she was an intruder. (Some Brigade Droids snicker when their master mention knocking Aura out) Mina: Why do you hate her so much Zuzu? Zuzu: Well because she's flirts with Yuya, she’s flirting with Yuto and Yugo (Rin and Lulu nods in agreement) Celina: I hate her too, sure I have someone I love, but I won’t let her touch Yuri. Yuya: Don’t worry Zuzu, you’ll always be my beautiful girlfriend. Zuzu (smiles and blushes): Thanks Yuya, I love you so very much! (Zuzu have Yuya a hug and a kiss on the lips, as everyone awes) Koga: Glad everyone enjoyed themselves now go have some showers and get into your Pyjamas me, Monica and Yusaku want to show you all something awesome! (Everyone rushed and got showers, a few minutes later, they came back in their nice cozy pajamas) Koga opened the door, as everyone widened their eyes, it has a basement, Toronto, a home, a bar, a house, a calgary, an arcade, a small room, all types of games, modern areas, a pool table, a cineplex, an office, it’s a whole lot cool, it has a man cave, it’s awesome, it has West Edmonton Mall, a roundhouse, it has luxury, it has rustic areas, it has an attic, retro areas, some dream areas, Virtual Reality, knotty pine, some old areas “not too old”, family areas, south Edmonton, a garage, a hospital, a school, a home gym, a college, a diy, lots of ultimate places and things, some narrow areas, everything finished, an Avalon mall, some parts are south common, and has a cabin, plus it has every Place and everything the world has to offer) Everyone: This place has everything! (Everyone cheered in joy as Koga left the room Yusaku was about to leave when Serena Tsukino and Ash grab him) (Hart, Gadget a bridge droid, Vulture and Tristan were playing Super smash bros ultimate and at one point Gadget defeated Hart's character Pikachu with Joker causing the young boy to cry) Gadget: AH! No, no please do not cry I didn't mean to! Please don't get me in trouble Photon might alert General Kite if you do! (Zack grabs Celina and Yusei's hands as he takes a few of his troopers to the VR room) Zack: Okay does everyone have a AGUMA on? White enforcers: Yes sir! Yusei: So how does this thing work exactly? Celina: The thing we're wearing will make a image created by it, Zack and I had fun when we used on our vacation Zack: Yeah we sure did, now get ready everyone cause the boss is on it's way! (The backgorund of the training room changed into a stadium as monsters spawned Celina and Zack had swords in their hands, while the white enforcers and Luna Cruasders, Celina's troopers made from royal guards, and Haruno ninja's had blasters while some had brawling weapons, it was tricky for Yusei at first but he managed to get the hang of it as he defeated a black Skeleton knight) (We see Chazz and Sylvio playing chess) Chazz: Checkmate! Sylvio: WHAT!?, I demand a rematch! Chazz: Sure, the Chazz will beat you anytime! Sylvio: Not before I defeat you, because I’m Everyone... Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe: Sylvio! Sylvio: That’s me! Chazz: Whatever. (As they begin having another rematch, we see Leo Akaba at the bar with Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru, as a bar droid gives them their drinks) Leo Akaba: This is good stuff. Principal MacKenzie: You said it, I haven’t had beer since my daughter became pro. Kagemaru: You have a daughter? Principal MacKenzie: Yeah, she’s over there getting a pedicure. (Reggie MacKenzie is seen getting a pedicure with Midori Hibiki, Luna (ZEXAL), and Eve) Chancellor Sheppard: You know, just before the war begun, I hired myself a new vice-chancellor, since my last one went back to France with his son. (As they continued having their conversation, Hotaru, Akiza and Dawn were stroking each other’s hair, and massaging each other’s bare feet) Hotaru: Wow I never knew you two would have long hair while I have short hair Akiza: Oh don't be sad Hotaru, I'm sure if you let your hair grow, I'm sure you'll be cool Dawn: Yeah it takes Patience, so are you and this Phoenix guy close? (Hotaru's face warms) Hotaru: Y-yeah he's a very nice guy, we played a lot when we were kids Akiza: Well I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again if we see him Hotaru: Thanks girls (Then a doorbell rang as a royal guard went to the door and saw a Pizza man) Pizza man: did someone order 1,000,000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs, Cheese and ham pizza, 800 garlic bread Joey: That was me, here's the cash Pizza man: Thank you kind sir Wyvern: Yeah pizza's I'm starving! (Everyone each got their pizza just for them while some had garlic bread meanwhile 5 Brigade Droids were searching though the movie racks for a movie) Bolt: Have you found a movie yet? Red gear: Yes I think so Surge: Hey careful with that ladder! (The ladder wobbled and Red gear fell down luckily he was caught by Breeze) Photon: Hey this is the remake of the Aladdin movie Steel: What do you say sir, should everyone watch this? Bolt: It is a good movie hey anyone who wants to watch a movie please follow us we'll be watching the new Aladdin movie Everyone: YEAH!!! (The 4 Brigade droids began to pop popcorn before they put the movie in, and they get to eat their pizza, wings, breadsticks and cookie pies, and drink their drinks with the movie) (Once they were done popping popcorn, they put the movie in and everyone began chowing down, as the movie started) (2h and 9mins later the movie ended and everyone was heading to their rooms to rest for the night while the brigade droids went to charge their batteries for tomorrow Yuya was heading back to his room when he got a goodnight kiss on the lips from Zuzu) Zuzu; Goodnight Yuya Yuya: Goodnight Zuzu (Zuzu starts to head back to her room while Yuya heads to his bed, elsewhere) The D: Of all the people to send to this dump why did he had to send me!? (The D was wondering around Duel Academy (ARC-V) in hopes of finding Sanders) The D: He must be in the prison cells, I haven't checked there yet. (The D headed to Duel Academy (ARC-V) prison to locate Sanders, he searched every cell, but none of them held him, then there was 1 more cell he hadn’t checked, when he arrived, he found a middle-aged man with a broad mustache, he was wearing a crimson prison uniform) The D: You must be the man known as Sanders. Sanders: Who are you, what do you want? The D: I’m The D, I’m here to invite you to join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows. Sanders: The Rainbow Disaster Shadows? The D: Yes, it’s an organization that plans to rid the world of Pokémon, Duel Monsters, and everything the Sailor Guardians care about. Sanders: (scoffs) I don’t care about that junk, the only thing I care about is War! The D: You’re in luck, we’re at war with the Guardians of Space and Time, but we’re at a real disadvantage, but with your type of training, our grunts will be undefeated and unstoppable. Sanders: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO JOIN THE RAINBOW DISASTER SHADOWS, ALL MY OLD STUDENTS, INCLUDING MY OLD TOP STUDENT, THE BATTLE BEAST HAD ALL BETRAYED ME, THEY’RE THE ONES WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE, AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DUELTAINER!!! The D: I can assure you these Grunts are more to your liking, now listen up, they’re demonic and heartless, meaning there’s no chance of rebellion or insubordination, making them far better soldiers than the students you trained before. Sanders: I’ll tell you something, when it comes to orders, I respond by shouting “SIR YES SIR”, when I’m given an order, I obey, and so do those I train, no questions asked. The D: From what I heard, you have no respect for students at all. Sanders: I’m an evil abusive and ruthless drill sergeant! I’m not a nice person! I never was! The D: This makes Emperor Shade want you more. Sanders: GET OUT!!! AND DON’T FOR ME AGAIN!!! The D: I can’t do that, I have orders to bring you back. Sanders: Orders by who? The D: Emperor Shade. Sanders: TELL THIS EMPEROR OF YOURS THAT I’M NOT JOINING!!! The D: That’s not you’re decision, that was already decided by Emperor Shade. Sanders: Then you leave me no choice! We’ll settle this in a duel! If you win, I’ll join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows! If you lose, you leave me to die! The D: You’ve been in this cell long enough, Fine I accept your challenge. Sanders: Before we begin, let me out of this cell! (The D fell Anime style, next he let Sanders out of his cell, and gave him his duel disk, then they activated their Duel Disks) The D: Remember, if I win, you’ll join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover (All action cards are dispersed) The D and Sanders: LET’S DUEL!!!